


Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

by ladyofthursday



Series: Kiss Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sex, Bottom Castiel, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nosebleed, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Castiel is completely wasted when Dean suggests they sneak off to have sex... what could possibly go wrong?





	Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'Kiss Prompt' series that I'm doing on Tumblr. I've written a few already but there are still plenty available - you'll find the list [here](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/post/168856025692/kiss-prompts/). There are a couple not crossed off (seductive kiss and jealous kiss) but otherwise send me an ask and I'll write one. I'll then add them on here when I get a chance.

It is, Cas thinks, a little before midnight. He could be wrong though. Miles wrong. Possibly. He’s not really sure any more. Like he’s not completely sure how many drinks he’s had this evening.

It could be four but it’s probably more like seven, maybe even eight. It depends on how many shots he had.

God they were a bad idea.

Why the hell did he let Dean talk him in to doing shots? They’re nearly thirty for heaven’s sake, not nineteen. He can’t even remember what they were. Just that they were the most ridiculous shade of green. They might have tasted like apple. But that could have been something else.

“Caaassss!” Dean’s slurs from behind him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, squeezing him tightly. Cas wants to tell him not to squeeze so tight because it’s doing odd things to his insides, but he forgets when Dean plants a kiss on his neck, right on the pulse point. “You’re so fucking sexy, y’know that right? So fucking sexy.”

Those words do different odd things to Cas’s insides, sending little shivers up his spine as his cock twitches in his jeans. He can’t help but melt into Dean’s arms, letting him take his weight. Dean presses more kisses to his neck, running his tongue over the skin, nipping gently at his ear and chuckling at the little groans that escape Cas’s lips.

“You like that sweetheart?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Cas growls, turning his head to snag Dean’s lips in a heated kiss. There’s a burning taste of alcohol on Dean’s tongue that he chases, probably using far more tongue than necessary.  It’s sloppy and uncoordinated and Cas doesn’t give a fuck. It’s New Year’s Eve, he’s completely wasted and he’s making out with the sexiest man in the room – why should he care?

“Wanna get outta here?” Dean murmurs, breaking the kiss, spinning Cas around to pull him close. “I wanna fuck this tight ass,” he adds, grabbing Cas’s butt through the skin tight demin.

“Please,” Cas whimpers. He can’t help it. Dean just does something too him. “Fuck me.”

Dean grabs his hand and pulls him along, barely glancing at any of the other party guests. They’re all pretty wasted anyway because when Charlie throws a party, she doesn’t do things by half. Nobody will notice they’re missing and Cas would much rather spend the rest of the evening getting pounded than making drunken small talk.

They stumble up the stairs, stopping every so often to press each other to the wall, exchanging hungry wet kisses and very unsubtle groping. Cas’s jeans are incredibly uncomfortably by the time they manage to find an empty bedroom. He’s so giddy with excitement he can’t help laughing when Dean throws him on the bed and crawls on top of him.

“So sexy baby,” Dean mutters, his hands sliding up Cas’s shirt. Cas lets out another deep moan as Dean begins sucking a mark onto his neck. It’s probably really fucking obvious, but he doesn’t care. He wants everyone to see that he’s Dean’s.

His hands roam Dean’s body, pulling off his shirt as fast as possible and running his fingers across Dean’s nipples, delighting at the little gasps he extracts from his boyfriend. He grinds his hips up, brushing his cock against Dean’s, groaning at the friction because it’s both amazing and not nearly enough.

“Dean,” he says, attempting to reach down to unbutton his jeans.

“I got you,” Dean replies, rolling over to pull Cas with him, attempting to pull him onto his lap so Cas is straddling his hips. But right now, their coordination is shot and all Cas can do is flop over him, giggling wildly.

“We missed,” Cas laughs, “I think we missed.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles, attempting to prop Cas into a sitting position, hands holding his waist firmly. “You stay there.”

“Right.” The problem is that this is really uncomfortable because his foot is trapped under Dean’s leg. It hurts. But it’s an easy fix.

Cas yanks his leg free, but it overbalances him tipping him forward. Just as Dean leans forward.

There’s an audible crack, followed by a yell.

“Oh shit,” Cas gasps, clutching at his forehead. He’s not thinking about that though. Instead he’s looking at the stream of blood cascading from Dean’s nose. “Shit, fuck… I’m sorry… I’ll get something.”

Cas rolls off Dean, trying to get his bearings but the bed is smaller than he thinks and all he sees is the bedside cabinet hurtling towards him at speed.

x

“Y’know what?” Dean says, twenty-four hours later, when they’re curled up on the sofa at home. “I’m never drinking that much again.” His voice is slightly muffled, owing to the wads of cotton still stuffed up his nostrils. Thank god Gilda is a nurse.

Cas silently wonders how long that will last – he gives it a week. A month at most. He doesn’t say anything though. His head is still pounding and he’s not quite sure how he’ll explain the black eye when he goes back to work tomorrow.  

“Note to self,” Dean grumbles, pulling Cas closer, “never ever try to have drunk sex with you again.”

“Agreed,” Cas mutters, snuggling deep into Dean’s embrace. “Never again.”


End file.
